


Never Let Me Go

by AngelJul



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, FBI, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: Что может быть «лучше», чем застрять в лифте после серьезной ссоры?





	Never Let Me Go

_Не отпускай меня,  
Удержи меня в своём бьющемся сердце…  
[(с.)](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/raign/don_t_let_me_go.html)_

Недовольно нахмурившись, Альтаир быстрым шагом зашел в лифт и сильнее, чем следовало, ударил ладонью по кнопке первого этажа, после чего отошел к поручню, облокотившись бедром и сложив на груди руки. Все его мысли занимала недавняя ссора и предстоящая пытка вечеринкой Эцио, где придется держать лицо и улыбаться, в то время как до боли хотелось придушить одного идиота, который вот уже десять лет являлся его супругом.  
Двери уже начали с тихим шорохом закрываться, когда в проем между ними просунули начищенный до блеска ботинок, мешая закрыться. Спустя мгновение, когда створки разъехались назад, в лифт вошел Малик, в идеально отглаженном черном костюме и белоснежной рубашке, всем своим видом отождествляя невозмутимость. Альтаир уже было приготовился к новой отповеди, лишенной всякого смысла, но тот лишь закатил глаза, нажал на нужную кнопку и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, отошел к противоположной стене, уставившись в одну известную ему точку.  
Альтаир тихо вздохнул и раздраженно покусал нижнюю губу, бросив быстрый взгляд на прямую спину своего супруга. Он терпеть не могу ссориться с Маликом, но порой, когда ни логические доводы, ни уговоры не действовали, иного выхода выплеснуть накопившиеся раздражение и злость не оставалось. Хотя нет, был еще один способ помириться и замять недовольство, самый действенный и быстрый, но сегодня Малик скорее оторвал бы ему яйца, чем согласился на грубый, агрессивный секс. Сегодня был один из тех редких дней, когда Альтаир не знал, как им помериться.

_– Я дома! – Крикнул Альтаир, закрыв за собой дверь и бросив ключи в вазочку на столике в прихожей._  
Он чертовски устал на очередной мучительно-унылой и долгой слежке, которая снова не принесла ничего, что помогло бы продвинуться в деле. Еще и Мария, доставшаяся в этот раз ему в напарники, вела себя достаточно странно и выносила мозг пустой болтовней. Возможно, она нервничала из-за предстоящего важного свидания и не могла скрыть волнение, которое и вылилось в ненужные разговоры. Обычно, она вела себя более профессионально и сдержано.   
Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Альтаиру, так это вернуться домой, устроиться поудобней в кровати, с Маликом под боком и проспать не меньше восьми часов. А потом не выпускать Малика из постели минимум до обеда.  
– Малик? – Позвал Альтаир, скидывая ботинки и стягивая с шеи порядком надоевший за день галстук. Бросив его на пуфик в прихожей, Альтаир снял пиджак и выглянул в коридор, ведущий к гостиной.   
В квартире стояла неестественная напряженная тишина. Малик на его зов не отозвался, что было весьма странным – тот сегодня должен был прийти домой гораздо раньше Альтаира, а если куда-то и собирался после работы, то обычно предупреждал смской или звонком.   
Хотя, возможно, Малик сильно устал за день и уже заснул. Альтаир улыбнулся, представив, как сейчас найдет его в спальне, полностью скинувшего с себя одеяло и прижмется к теплому и такому желанному телу. Но ни в спальне, ни в гостиной того не оказалось.  
Альтаир, озадаченно нахмурившись, достал телефон, решив, что возможно не услышал, когда Малик звонил, но на экране не оказалось никаких оповещений о пропущенных вызовах или новых сообщениях. Обычно, Малик никогда так не поступал, зная, что он будет переживать и в случае чего сразу поднимет на уши свою команду.   
Альтаир сглотнул, ощутив, как во рту пересохло, а внутри начала подниматься паника. С их работой похищение было обычным делом, поэтому Альтаир набрал номер Малика раньше, чем осознал это, стараясь не думать о худшем, и направился на кухню за водой.  
Но когда он зашел на кухню, перед ним предстало занимательное зрелище – Малик стоял возле распахнутого окна, с сигаретой в руках, а перед ним, на подоконнике звонил его телефон.  
– Малик? – Нахмурился Альтаир, сбрасывая вызов и не совсем понимая, что происходит. – Я уже подумал, что с тобой что-то случилось.  
В ответ послышалось лишь ядовитое хмыканье.   
Альтаир нахмурился еще сильнее, потому что утром, когда им удалось созвониться, все было более чем прекрасно, а то, как вел себя сейчас Малик, обычно означало, что они либо поссорились, либо близки к этому. К тому же, Малик курил только тогда, когда сильно нервничал. А сейчас, насколько Альтаир мог судить по почти пустой пачке сигарет, тот был на грани срыва. Только вот из-за чего?  
– Может, объяснишь мне, что происходит? – Попросил Альтаир, остановившись позади Малика, который до сих пор не удостоил его даже взглядом.   
– Развод, – коротко бросил Малик, делая очередную затяжку и крепко сжимая сигарету.  
– Что? – Растерянно переспросил Альтаир, решив, что ему показалось.  
– Я хочу развод, – обернувшись, процедил сквозь зубы Малик, в его глазах светилась такая сильная ярость, что Альтаир чудом не отшатнулся.  
– Могу я спросить, почему? – Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, спросил Альтаир. Если он поддастся раздражению, то драки не избежать. А когда оба супруга – федералы, это вообще может вылиться в катастрофу.  
– Может быть потому, что ты мне изменяешь? – Малик рвано выдохнул и прищурился, словно был готов вцепиться Альтаиру в глотку. Хотя, почему словно? Судя по взгляду Малика, и тому, как дрожали пальцы, удерживающие сигарету, так оно и было. Малик сдерживался из последних сил.   
– Изменяю? – Переспросил Альтаир. От удивления отступило даже раздражение. – Я тебе изменяю? Да с чего ты взял?  
– А с того, что видел вас сегодня с Торпе! – Рявкнул Малик, выронив сигарету и толкнув Альтаира в грудь.   
– С Марией? – Альтаир моргнул, пытаясь понять, что же такого мог увидеть Малик, но в голову ничего не приходило, только уныло тянущиеся часы, в течение которых Альтаир не мог сосредоточиться на работе, мечтая поскорее оказаться дома.  
Услышав имя, Малик скривился, словно съел лягушку и взял пачку сигарет, пытаясь достать очередную. Альтаир перехватил его руку:  
– Хватит, Малик. Ты угробишь свое здоровье.  
– Да нихера не хватит, Ла-Ахад! – Взорвался тот, пытаясь высвободить руку. – Я все думал, почему на слежках ты все чаще оказываешься с Торпе, а не со мной, даже когда есть возможность выбрать напарника из свободных агентов! Но после сегодняшнего зрелища мне все стало ясно!  
– Да что тебе ясно?! – Альтаир не заметил, как тоже повысил голос. Он чертовски устал, у него из-за нервов началась мигрень, но Малик, кажется, и не думал заканчивать эту нелепую ссору.  
– А то, что тебя видимо, потянуло на что-то новенькое, причем на совершенно новенькое, – Малик брезгливо скривил губы, наконец вырвав запястье из хватки Альтаира, – конечно, десять лет брака тебя утомили.  
– Ты вообще себя слышишь? – Устало прикрыв глаза, спросил Альтаир. Странным образом, злость растаяла, оставив после себя лишь еще большую усталость. – Черт возьми, Малик, ты в своем уме? Что ты несешь? Ты же знаешь, почему мы не берем слежки вместе. Ты же помнишь, чем закончилась последняя совместная! Мы едва не провалили ведение подозреваемого и чудом его поймали. А все потому, что увлеклись друг другом как подростки! А Мария может пытать своими скучными разговорами, не отвлекаясь от слежки. С чего ты взял, что я тебе изменяю?  
– Потому что я видел вас, – снова процедил Малик, но уже хотя бы не пытался дотянуться до сигарет, лишь испепелял Альтаира ненавистным взглядом.  
– Да что… – начал было Альтаир, а потом до него дошло, что видел Малик.   
Мария, нервничая, опрокинула на него кофе и попыталась вытереть брюки салфетками. Видимо, со стороны это казалось не так невинно и банально, как было на самом деле. Он бы рассмеялся, если бы все не было так печально. Альтаир устало вздохнул.  
– Она пролила на меня кофе, – произнес он, вытягивая испорченную рубашку, которой тоже досталось, из брюк, – и попыталась вытереть, но я ее остановил.   
– Это теперь так называется, – ядовито усмехнувшись, выплюнул Малик, – нужно запомнить. И какие продуманные, – фыркнул он, – хотя, чего можно ожидать от федералов?  
– Малик… – позвал Альтаир, попытавшись положить руки ему на плечи и заглянуть в глаза, но тот вывернулся, отступил назад и предостерегающе прищурился, – я люблю только тебя и ты придурок, если думаешь иначе.   
Альтаир развернулся, собираясь оставить Малика одного, но сделав шаг вперед, обернулся через плечо и, сглотнув, с трудом выдавил из себя:  
– Раз ты не хочешь мне верить… не доверяешь мне, то… то я дам тебе развод.  
После чего ушел, оставив Малика наедине с сигаретами. Впервые, за долгую совместную жизнь, Альтаир провел ночь в своем кабинете, не сомкнув глаз. 

С тех пор они не разговаривали. У Альтаира было паршивое настроение, жуткий недосып, обреченность и отчаяние, которые переросли в злость. Что чувствовал Малик – Альтаир не знал, тот всегда умел прекрасно прятать свои чувства. И в таком состоянии они были вынуждены идти на вечеринку, потому что Эцио и Леонардо были дороги им обоим.   
Кабина неожиданно дернулась так сильно, что Альтаир вынырнул из воспоминаний, пошатнулся и вцепился в поручень. Свет мигнул, но не выключился, а экран, отсчитывающий оставшиеся до нужного этажа цифры завис, показывая красные черточки.  
Альтаир среагировал быстрее Малика, попытался нажать на панели кнопку вызова оператора, но в ответ получил только странный писк и шуршание.  
Черт!  
Похоже, они застряли.   
Лучше просто не придумать!  
Альтаир еще несколько раз потыкал в разные кнопки, но добился лишь того, что экран панели и отсчета вообще выключились. Он раздраженно пнул стену, вернулся на то место, где стоял раньше и достал телефон. Но экран радостно сообщил, что здесь нет сети. По раздраженному фырканью Малика, Альтаир понял, что у него телефон тоже не ловил.  
Прекрасно! Просто, мать его, прекрасно!   
Если на вечеринке была возможность избегать друг друга, то теперь же они будут вынуждены терпеть неприятное общество неизвестно сколько. Альтаир обреченно вздохнул, подтянул брюки и уселся прямо на пол, откинув голову на стену и прикрыв глаза.   
Единственное, о чем он жалел, так это о том, что не взял с собой наушники. Сейчас хотя бы музыку мог послушать, чтобы хоть как-то убить время. Был, конечно, еще один вариант. Альтаир покосился в сторону Малика, который стоял, уперев руки в поручень и опустив голову, но вряд ли его можно было рассматривать действительно как _вариант_. Только в мечтах.   
Альтаир грустно улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза.   
Как в одночасье его счастливая семейная жизнь превратилась в… это? Он не знал ответа, а от Малика добиваться чего-то сейчас – это возвращаться к вчерашнему скандалу, взращенному на пустом месте. Нового витка ссоры Альтаиру не хотелось. Он вообще сейчас хотел обнять Малика и забыть все то, что вчера было сказано. Но Малик не делал попыток к примирению, что означало – он все уже решил за них двоих и попытки переубедить только могут ухудшить ситуацию. Возможно, Альтаир попытается позже, когда они не будут заключены в ловушку, в виде застрявшего лифта, чтобы иметь возможность, в случае чего отступить.  
Тихо выдохнув, Альтаир устроился поудобнее, насколько это было возможно в сложившейся ситуации, и принялся ждать, пока не починят лифт.  
***  
Время тянулось чертовски медленно, хотя на деле прошло всего каких-то сорок минут. Но из-за бессонной нервной ночи Альтаир умудрился начать засыпать, даже не смотря на напряженную неприятную тишину, которую нарушали лишь раздраженные выдохи Малика. Если не обращать внимания на раздражение, то Альтаир вполне мог представить, что они сейчас в их уютной постели…  
– Блядь! – Вдруг зло выплюнул Малик, пнув стену и заставив Альтаира приоткрыть один глаз. – Жили бы на нижних этажах, могли бы просто спуститься по лестнице! А теперь неизвестно, сколько мы проторчим здесь, не имея возможность сообщить, почему опаздываем. Черт побери, Ла-Ахад! Это тебе захотелось жить в пентхаусе!  
– Раньше ты не жаловался, – прищурился Альтаир, рассматривая напряженную спину и подрагивающие на поручне пальцы, – особенно в те моменты, когда мы занимаемся сексом у окон, над раскинувшимся ночным городом.   
Альтаир видел, как Малик вздрогнул в этот момент, словно от пощечины. Что же творилось в его голове? Или же…   
Альтаир вдруг отчетливо понял, что тот представил. Точнее, _кого_ и за _каким_ занятием возле этих самых окон.   
Он медленно поднялся на ноги и буквально крадучись подобрался к Малику ближе. Альтаир решил пересмотреть возможность попытаться все исправить, отложенную на потом. Хотелось ясности прямо сейчас. Перехватив Малика за предплечья, Альтаир резко развернул его и вжал в стену, взглядом предупреждая не дергаться. Тот скривился из-за того, что поручень больно впился в поясницу, но Альтаир не обратил на это никакого внимания. В нем разгоралось раздражение, грозившее перетечь в ярость.  
– Малик, что происходит? – Очень спокойно и очень тихо спросил Альтаир, заглядывая в такие родные и любимые глаза, которые сейчас выражали не ярость, а странную неуверенность. – Ты действительно хочешь развода или вчера ляпнул не подумав? Учти, если это то, чего ты сейчас хочешь, то мы разведемся и как можно скорее.   
– Не думал, что ты отпустишь меня так спокойно, – Малик попытался презрительно скривиться, но Альтаир навалился на него еще сильнее, не отпуская взгляд.  
– Я серьезно, Малик, – прищурился Альтаир, – хватит прятаться за масками, которые меня никогда не могли провести, я всегда узнаю, что ты чувствуешь по твоим глазам. Поэтому, лучше ответь прямо – что происходит.   
– Я… – начал Малик, но почему-то запнулся и глубоко вздохнул, опустив взгляд.  
– Мы можем продолжить ссориться из-за чего-то, что родилось на ровном месте, – предложил Альтаир, отвлекаясь на то, как дернулся кадык, когда Малик нервно сглотнул, – или же мы сейчас спокойно поговорим и все выясним. Что ты выберешь, Малик?  
Малик одно долгое мгновение смотрел Альтаиру в глаза, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, а потом неожиданно потянулся за поцелуем. Но Альтаир успел во время отстраниться, хотя и почувствовал, как по его губам скользнули губы Малика. Он невольно облизнулся, стараясь удержать себя в руках, хотя это и было невероятно сложно.  
– Малик, – позвал Альтаир, – твой выбор.  
– Я не хочу развода, – опустив взгляд и уставившись куда-то в район ключицы Альтаира, которая виднелась в расстегнутом воротничке рубашки, тихо произнес Малик. – Просто когда я увидел тебя с этой… с этой… с Торпе, – выплюнул он брезгливо, словно это было ругательство, а не фамилия, – то не смог ясно мыслить. Представил, что ты мне изменял все это время и…  
– И скурил пачку сигарет, – Альтаир выпустил Малика из хватки только для того, чтобы положить ладонь ему на щеку и заставить поднять голову, второй скользнув на поясницу, – как ты вообще там оказался?  
– Мы проверяли владельца соседнего магазина, который оказался связан с твоим делом, и вот когда мы с Шоном проезжали мимо, я и увидел вашу машину в переулке и как она склоняется… – Малик уткнулся лбом Альтаиру в плечо, – а потом подумал, что так могло быть на каждой вашей слежке…  
– И ты, идиот, решил, что я со всеми напарниками провожу слежки, как с тобой? – Альтаир невольно усмехнулся, покачав головой. – Как со своим супругом, с которым уже десять лет в браке?   
Застонав, Малик сильнее вжался в его плечо. Альтаир заметил, как по его шее поползли розовые пятна смущения, которые отчетливо можно было рассмотреть даже на его смуглой коже.   
– Какой же ты идиот, – улыбнулся Альтаир, обнимая и поглаживая его по спине, – мне, конечно, должно льстить, что спустя столько лет, ты меня все еще ревнуешь как в университете, но вместо этого я хочу тебя придушить. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я вчера испугался, когда ты не ответил. Я уже решил, что тебя похитили.  
– Прости… – глухо произнес Малик, крепче обнимая Альтаира, – я не подумал об этом.  
– Да ты вообще ни о чем вчера, кажется, не думал, – вздохнул Альтаир, пихнув Малика, чтобы он выпрямился. – А сейчас посмотри на меня и послушай, что я скажу, хорошо?  
Малик едва заметно кивнул. Альтаир взял его за руки, скользнув большим пальцем по его обручальному кольцу, и улыбнулся:  
– Мария хороший агент и друг. Тем более, она вчера не могла справиться с нервами из-за какого-то там важного свидания, из-за чего и болтала весь день и пролила на меня кофе. Мне нужен только ты один, неужели ты за почти пятнадцать лет наших отношений так этого и не понял?   
Малик улыбнулся, выглядя одновременно смущенным и пристыженным.  
– Сам не знаю, за что мне такое наказание, – улыбнулся Альтаир, за что получил тычок в бок, – не то, чтобы я жаловался.   
– Придурок, – рассмеялся Малик, обвивая его шею руками.  
– Но если еще раз такое повторится, – вдруг серьезно произнес Альтаир, – простыми разговорами ты не отделаешься. Не знаю, как я вчера сдержался, но если такое повториться, первым делом я тебе врежу.  
– Напомнить, кто всегда побеждает в спаррингах? – Самодовольно улыбнулся Малик.  
– Зачем? Я в курсе, что победа всегда за мной, – ухмыльнулся Альтаир, прижимая Малика стене теперь уже совершенно иначе, более интимно.  
– Я скучал, – выдохнул Малик прежде, чем Альтаир накинулся на его губы, вкладывая в поцелуй свой ответ.   
***  
На вечеринку Эцио и Леонардо они опоздали почти на два часа, но ни Альтаир, ни Малик не выглядели расстроенными. Оба буквально светились от счастья, почти так же, как и в день собственной свадьбы, но сегодня это был иной свет – свет вновь обретенного доверия.  
А если кто и обращал внимание на засосы на шее Альтаира, ярко контрастирующих с белоснежной рубашкой, то все благоразумно делали вид, что ничего не замечали.


End file.
